Defiance
by bluecup94
Summary: What Happens When Merlin Defies Arthur's Strict Instructions? What Will Arthur Decide? Merlin/Arthur!
1. Chapter 1

Defiance.

Arthur's P.O.V

I know what I saw but I was still trying to deny it.

Never before had I really registered this feeling until just recently, when it mattered the most.

I had been going about my every day business, whining because I couldn't find Merlin. The sight before my eyes had made me wish I hadn't found him.

I'm not entirely sure what his motives –or objectives- were, but I was certain of one thing.

Merlin was using magic.

I don't think Merlin noticed my presence so I backed away in mute silence, my brow furrowing at the decision ahead of me. What to do? What to do?

After a good minute of thought, I realised something. Merlin, clumsy, innocent Merlin. How could I turn him in when magic obviously wasn't dangerous. Merlin was using it for Christ's sake so it couldn't be that harmful.

So that's how I came to the conclusion to forget about it until I could have a proper talk with him. Man-on-man banter, and I knew just how to do it…

Merlin found me not long later, looking slightly aggravated.

"Anything wrong?" I asked casually. Merlin's eyes darted from the floor, to my face, to the door and back again. Then he relaxed.

"Fine." He replied, putting on his sunshine happy voice that always managed to light up my insides like fire to a torch. I smiled at him in what I hoped was an indifferent way.

"Ah, there is a favour I need of you Merlin." I said. Merlin looked over vaguely.

"That's what I'm here for." He replied as if this was the sort of thing I would say all the time, but it wasn't. I just hoped that I could keep him from seeing through my façade.

"In a little while, we're going riding, I'd like you to come riding." I clarified. Merlin looked confused and slightly sceptical.

"Just you and me? Why?" He asked. I shrugged lightly, playfully.

"I am the prince, you will do as you're told Merlin or do I have to take you to the stocks to remind you of my authority?" I kept my tone light and cheerful, Merlin sighed in mock defeat.

"Alright then, let's go." There was a sudden edge to his voice, a new kind of excited tone that I automatically became aware of. We got our riding things on and set off through the dense forest.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Merlin asked.

"Sort of." I answered. I didn't want to give too much away just yet so I restrained myself from saying more. But there was something inside of me, an emotion dwelling. I had been trying to figure it out for weeks now and Morgana and Gwen had started eyeing me suspiciously so I was confused as it welled up again and started surging through my body like a river. We arrived a few short minutes after the end of my reverie.

Merlin was gawping in awe at my clearing.

Just a little private space that I used to be alone and to think. Not too far from the castle, good space, nice area. A lot could be done with it, but I liked it how it was, peaceful.

"Now this is something." Merlin murmured, whether to me or in general I couldn't be sure.

"Isn't it?" I answered anyway. A ray of sunshine slipped through the canopy of trees and reflected off Merlin's skin in ways I had not noticed before. It was oddly satisfying, but back to the matter at hand.

"I need to talk to you." I said in a princely manner.

"Is that why we're here?" Merlin questioned, still a bit short on breath.

"Yes." I replied curtly. I watched as Merlin reclined against a tree trunk.

"Right, Merlin, thing is that well, err… earlier…" I was trying desperately to think of the right way to phrase it.

"Come on Arthur, no secrets." Merlin teased, that done it.

"Oh really? Is that so?" I spat. Merlin looked up in shock. He looked like he was panicking.

"I'm glad you're scared because you know what, you know I wouldn't have judged you for your secret but you still didn't tell me!" I shrieked. This was very unlike me but these new emotions brought out a new sense of anger in me.

"Um… which secret?" Merlin clarified.

"There's more than one?!" I said incredulously.

"No, just, tell me what exactly you mean." Merlin floundered. I sighed heavily.

"I saw you using magic earlier today Merlin." I admitted to him. A lot of emotions washed over his pale face until it decided on relief.

"And you're not going to turn me in?" He said. I shook my head.

"I suppose, so long as you're careful and you don't use it to harm, then it's fine by me, but don't be so obvious next time fool!" I was talking playfully and teasingly again now, back to my old self.

"Um… thanks Arthur! But haven't you got to get back to the castle to meet that royal family that's coming?" Merlin asked. My mouth fell open.

"Oh yeah! Good thing that you're here to remind me, thank you." We mounted our horses in near unison and raced back to the castle, I won, of course!


	2. Why Would You Do That?

Defiance

Why would you do that?

The evening was long, but more than I could have hoped for. All because of Lady Harriet.

She belongs to a royal family far away from here. She came with her dad and her sister to have dinner. The banquet was exquisite.

All evening I was laughing and drinking with Harriet. I saw Merlin watching us across the room and I had a sneaky suspicion he was up to something. I just didn't know what. Morgana and Gwen had been staring between me and Merlin all night and my mind could make no sense of it all.

By the end of the night I was excited because of Harriet but feeling drained and slightly weak because of the drink.

I agreed to meet Harriet the next day in my special clearing, to which I swear I heard Merlin hiss, then Merlin helped me back to my chambers.

Lying awake, the next morning I felt rough but still excited. I sat up and jumped, Merlin was over by the fire, putting more fuel in it. He turned round as I made a small grunting noise.

Then I noticed his face, it looked awfully pale, dark bruises stained his face underneath his eyes and his body was limp.

"Merlin! What happened to you, and you're supposed to be in your room!" I said, still slightly stunned.

"I didn't go to my room, I had to stay here. You looked like you were going to do yourself an injury so I stayed here to make sure you didn't die." Merlin shrugged as if it was the ordinary thing to do. Something still felt slightly out of place.

"Why?" I asked.

"Where would Camelot be without its prince?" Merlin hurriedly answered my question with a question. I hated that. But I ignored it because not even Merlin could spoil this day for me.

I got dressed quietly. I would have spoken but Merlin didn't seem like he was in a very good mood. It certainly didn't look he wanted to talk about it anyway.

"What time are you leaving today?" Merlin asked through gritted teeth.

"Um… probably about eleven." I answered casually. Merlin smirked.

"You do know it's already ten thirty?" He replied. My mouth fell open. I rushed around the room barking orders.

"Merlin, help me get dressed. Merlin, find my riding gear. Merlin! Listen to me!!" Merlin obeyed with a grimace. I looked at him angrily.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" I demanded. Merlin glared back.

"You know sometimes, you have to recognize what's right in front of you. I haven't yet, but neither have you." I stared at him blankly, I don't think either of us knew what the hell he was on about. There was still something about his tone. Like I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't know how to put it into words that made sense. But I didn't have time for this, not right at that moment. I managed to get to Lady Harriet's chambers on time (I have no idea how), and she greeted me with a heart-melting smile.

We left her chambers and got on our horses. Her horse was a beautiful, snowy white with a blonde mane.

Unlike Merlin, Harriet did not question as to our whereabouts, until we got there.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"Just a little place I go to for peace and quiet." I responded.

"It's beautiful." Harriet whispered.

"As are you." I said. I leaned towards Harriet and she copied my action.

But as I got closer and closer to Harriet, I could feel a sudden repulsion and after that it was a blur.

The eyes boring into my back, the gust of wind that threw me against a nearby tree trunk. Then I could feel the blood seeping from my back and Merlin was at my side in an instant.

"What is going on?" Harriet asked. I tried to look over at her but my eyes were rolling back into my head.

"Merlin? What?" I hated the sound of my voice, so vulnerable. I heard Merlin's quiet sobs by my side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Arthur." He whispered quietly. I tried my hardest to make sense of every thing, my brain just wouldn't function. All I knew was that after this, Merlin was going to be in BIG trouble. The light started to fade, I slipped away to the black pit that lay below me, waiting for me with open arms, I fell into its comforting embrace…

I woke up back in my own chambers, the only people in the room were Gaius, Merlin and Harriet. My throat scratched but there was something I needed to say.

"Merlin…" I rasped, Merlin rushed over to me, worry and pain filing his features.

"Yes Arthur?" He asked. I pulled him close.

"Please kindly escort Gaius and Harriet back to their chambers, tell them I'm fine and that I'll speak to the later." I whispered low in his ear. He shivered. But he nodded once and did as asked.

He returned a few minutes later, darting to my side again at once.

"Help me up." I croaked hoarsely. After I was upright, I pulled him by the collar.

"Why Merlin?? Why would you do that to me?" I asked, half fierce but with a hint of something even I didn't recognise.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't, I don't-" He started. I stared quietly at him, determining his emotional state and deciding how to play this…


	3. How Shall I Beg For Forgiveness?

Defiance.

How shall I beg for forgiveness?

"Look Merlin, just explain your intentions to me." I murmured, feeling guilty about Merlin's reaction, he was still crying.

Merlin looked up, his eyes glistening.

"I just, I couldn't stand it. Seeing you with her, you don't belong. Not yet, you only just met her." Merlin explained shakily. I looked at him, shocked. Did he really just say that??

"You decided to use magic to sort this out?" I asked incredulously.

"I, I didn't know what else to do…" Merlin confessed. I felt my face gradually soften.

"I know what you could have done…" I ventured. Merlin eyed me curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"This." I replied.

I pulled Merlin towards me, pressing my body to his with a massive, newfound force. Merlin didn't respond at first, he was frozen. But he managed to thaw himself out and kiss me back passionately.

We didn't breathe for about five minutes, we were too caught up in the kiss.

"How shall I beg for forgiveness?" Merlin asked breathlessly. I stared at him in mock thought.

"Oh I know of a way…" I said.

At that moment, we heard a knock on the door.

"Maybe later." Merlin said with a wink.

Morgana came into view just as a wide grin spread across my face from Merlin's comment.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Morgana said worriedly. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks. Have you spoken to Harriet?" I asked. Morgana looked momentarily confused.

"Who's Harriet?" She replied. I gave her a lopsided look.

"The girl I was with last night, and today." Morgana's eyes glinted in the light.

"Oh, so that's who you've been thinking about recently!! Gwen and I could see it in your eyes, the love look." I looked at her in confusion, as did Merlin.

"Harriet only came yesterday evening, when are you talking about?" I questioned. Morgana tilted her head to one side.

"All this week!" She said.

Morgana stayed and chatted with me while Merlin stayed out of the way, pretending to be busy. I sighed, I wanted nothing more than to hold him again.

Then, when I thought I had Merlin to myself, Gwen came. She was extremely worried, as per usual and didn't leave for a couple of hours. I was happy that my father was too cold-hearted to check on me. But one thing I was grateful for, by the time all the visitors had dissipated, night had fallen.

Merlin came over.

"How are you feeling after all those visitors?" Merlin probed subtly. I beamed widely.

"Fit as a fiddle now that I'm alone with you." I replied, if a little drowsily. I had a sudden thought.

"Wait a minute…" I said, realisation dawning on me like the rising sun.

"What?" Merlin asked, a little taken aback.

"What Morgana said about the look in my eyes… I think she was talking about you." I explained slowly and quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Merlin enquired. I laughed softly.

"You've been stirring up strange emotions in me for a while now, only now do I realise what they were…" I said. Merlin smiled widely.

"It's only a very short while since I've known too. Only since I hurt you actually."

I winced slightly at the memory which I'm surprised I had. Merlin's eyes snapped to me.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said again. I smiled.

"I know. But… you never did finish what you started before you know…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Merlin started pulling his shirt above his head. I gawped at him, this couldn't be the body of scrawny little Merlin?

Could it?

"Wow." I gasped.

"Weren't expecting this huh? What did you think was underneath the peasant clothes? Hot air?" Merlin said with a smirk.

"I never really thought about it." I muttered. Merlin snorted.

"Sure Arthur!" He said teasingly.

"Well it's different for you! You see me like that every day!" I retorted.

"Only because you're too lazy to dress yourself! Anyway, I enjoy it…" We both smiled in unison.

"You know what? Harriet has got nothing on you." I commented. Merlin looked sour for a moment and then his smile returned.

"Good, because she could never want you as much as I do." I strode over to Merlin, my intention being to look Merlin straight in the eye and tell him exactly how I felt but he beat me to it with a kiss. So soft and gentle that you could barely feel it. So I decided that if we were going to do this, then we would do it properly.

I leaned in closer to intensify the kiss and Merlin responded by matting his fingers into my hair.

His chest didn't just look amazing, it felt amazing too. All muscular but still warm.

I wondered why neither of us had never realised this before, it could have been a great few years.

I knew it was wrong for the crowned prince to be thinking these things but I decided that it felt right, and Merlin didn't seem like he was in a position to say no, so I let it continue.

It was nice to finally use the full extent of the massive bed that had been cold on one side for so long.

"Arthur, what now?" Merlin asked, leaning on one elbow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at him.

"We can't let this carry on can we?" Merlin asked.

"Why not?"

"What about Uther and Morgana and Gwen? What will they say? No-one can ever find out about this."

"Look Merlin, no-one has to find out. I can't let go of you now, it's not going to happen."

"I don't want to let go either Arthur, but how will we stop our secret getting out?"

"We could always run away." I thought about this, weighing up the pro's and con's of the situation, and that's when I made my decision…

A/N – Hey, So Did You Like It? All Up To You Now Darkwolf4!! Any Criticisms Through The Whole Story? Like Do You Think I Use This … Too Much? I Only Do It Because I Love It! But Feel Free To Tell Me!!


	4. Decision

Defiance

Decision

I thought and re-thought my decision. I was sure it could have been easily done. Merlin's eyes glinted then saddened.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asked me.

"Of course." I replied, a little shocked that he would think I wasn't.

"It just doesn't seem feasible, we'll need a plan!" Merlin said. I climbed agilely from the bed, receiving a satisfied smirk from Merlin as I realised I still had no clothes on and I quickly pulled on the first clothes to hand. Merlin pouted his lip. I took his by both shoulders and looked him right in the eye.

"You see Merlin? We have all the time in the world to be together if you would only come with me. Far enough so that no-one would recognize us. We could go to Mars if we have t but we have to do it now!" My voice was urgent and low and I could see Merlin contemplating my crazy scheme.

I pulled him closer and kissed him firmly but softly. That seemed to be enough of a persuasion.

"Ok Arthur. I have faith in you that we can work this out, so what's the plan…?"

It didn't take long for me and Merlin to come up with a sufficient plan.

Money, check. I had plenty stashed around the place.

Family, check. We would leave notes for those that mattered most.

Supplies, check. We would pack enough for a few days until we found somewhere to stay.

Time, check. We would be leaving the next day, have bags packed then attend a banquet (so we didn't look suspicious) then place the notes around and leave in the night while everyone was still drunk.

We had everything sorted. This seemed far-fetched and extreme but I had never wanted anything more in my life.

I knew deep inside that this would work.

It had to…

I watched over Merlin's shoulder as he wrote his note to Gaius the next morning.

Gaius,

Things have been taking a very weird path lately and now I realise that to fulfil my destiny, I must leave Camelot. I'm not sure when, if ever, I will return, but I do hope it will be soon.

Thank you for everything, I'm so grateful and I will miss you a lot.

Your friend always,

Merlin x

"There." Merlin said examining the paper, folding it in half and then addressing it to the King's physician.

"Uther?" I suggested.

"I think your father does deserve a note Arthur. Then we can write one between us for Morgana and Gwen." I nodded in agreement and then sat down where Merlin had just been.

I thought.

I wasn't a particularly family sentimental person so I had trouble knowing what to write but I gave it a go…

Father,

I know I am your only child and the heir to the throne of Camelot, but the time has come for me to depart the castle and go my own way.

I know you shall be very annoyed upon hearing this news, but there is nothing I can do.

Do not try to send people out to find me because I am not going to come back and a lot of innocent men will die at your request.

I am forever grateful for my upbringing and sincerely hope you can learn to forgive me in time.

Your son,

Arthur

I sighed as I thought of the colour of my father's face when he would read the letter.

Merlin came over from where he had been sitting and put a comforting arm around my waist.

"This is the right thing to do, I can feel it." Merlin whispered in my ear, and deep down inside, I knew too. We started our last note.

Dearest Morgana and Gwen,

There have been some tough times in our past, but none as challenging as those ahead of us. We must all face problems that we'd rather hide but the consequences of our actions lead us to punishments.

We wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary but it is and we wish you both the best of luck and many thanks.

Love,

Arthur and Merlin x

Both Merlin and I had a tear forming at the edge of our eye whilst writing that note. It was more difficult than anticipated. But we managed to get through it and I was glad as I remembered the reason behind this pain in the first place.

Merlin caught me staring at him and smiled his special smile, my favourite smile.

"Only a few more hours." He promised and I squeezed him tightly. I only let go because I heard a knock at the door.

We jumped apart automatically, shot apologetic looks at each other, then looked at the door simultaneously.

"Come in." I called. My father's head came into view.

"We are sorting out preparations for the banquet. I hear Harriet is coming." Merlin groaned slightly.

"Are you coming?" My father asked and strode away before I had the chance to answer.

"I've got to go, you sort things out and I'll be back before you know it!" I promised. I pecked him quickly and left for the hall.

There were people standing around, chatting merrily, decorations hung on the walls and food piled high on the long wooden tables.

My father came up, a glass of wine sitting idly in his hand.

"What do you need help with?" I asked confused.

"Harriet needs an accompaniment to tonight's banquet…" Uther prodded. A shiver went down my spine as Harriet appeared from somewhere on my father's right.

"Hello again. We didn't really get much of a chance to be together the other day, I was hoping tonight might be different…" My heartbeat increased rapidly and a bead of sweat formed on my forehead.

"Um… could you excuse me? For just one moment." I ran out of the massive doors and headed back down the corridors to my chambers in a brisk walking pace.

When I reached my chambers, my clothes for that evening and our other possessions were laid neatly across my bed.

"We have to leave NOW." I said, re-creating our checklist mentally.

"Why?" Merlin wondered.

"Harriet." It took that one word to put a scared look on Merlin's face.

"Look, you go and deliver the notes and I'll get the horses set up ok?" I instructed. Merlin nodded, picked up the four pieces of paper and left the room silently…


	5. A Welcome Return

Defiance

A Welcome Return

Merlin must have rushed because he came to the stables minutes later red as a tomato. I stifled a laugh.

"Not the time." Merlin said, flustered.

"Sorry." I apologized. Merlin flashed the heart-stopping smile again.

"Everything ready?"

"Yep, let's go." I said enthusiastically. I jumped onto my horse and my horse started trotting steadily out of the stable. I could hear the commotion behind me as Merlin tried to follow. I laughed quietly to myself and as I reached the edge of the forest, Merlin was finally at my side.

Normally, it would be Lancelot or another knight on my flank but this felt better than the pride of any battle.

We had been riding for a few miles when we came across a clearing. It looked like my clearing but someone had set up camp, it looked almost as if they were waiting for us. I grew instantly suspicious and looked over at Merlin whose expression matched mine, line for line.

I heard a rustling to my left and my head snapped in that direction.

A man came out of the shadows, totally at ease and looked at us with a warm smile.

"No way!" Merlin exclaimed. My accusatory gaze leapt to him as he spoke.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, he sounded shocked but also excited. I was starting to get aggravated.

"What?" I asked. Merlin turned to me apologetically.

"Sorry. Arthur this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Arthur." Merlin introduced us but I was still confused. Gabriel filled me in.

"Me and Merlin go way back. Back to childhood. Our mothers used to work together creating pottery for the mean to sell. Isn't that right Merlin?"

"Yup, sure is. How come you're here?" Merlin had a slight twinkle to his eye that I could have sworn wasn't there before.

"I visited your mum. She said where you were and I thought I'd come and see you because I have a proposition for you…"

"You want Merlin, to travel… with you?" I asked slowly. Gabriel nodded.

"I need someone like Merlin to assist me with my magic and I assumed Merlin wasn't best pleased with a servant job so I thought I'd rescue him."

"Excuse me." I said angrily.

I stormed out of the clearing with as much dignity as I could muster considering my state.

It wasn't the question that had angered me, it was the fact that Merlin hadn't even said no yet.

I thought that Merlin loved me and now what? He changed his mind? It didn't work like that.

I heard heavy footfalls behind me but I sighed and twirled.

Merlin seemed surprised that I hadn't kept walking because he stopped abruptly as he found his way through the trees to where I stood.

"Arthur…" The way Merlin said that made my heart skip a beat but I kept myself focused.

"Are you going to leave me? Just like that?" I asked, lashings of hurt mixed with my normal voice.

"What?" Merlin choked.

"You didn't say no to Gabriel's offer." I said matter-of-factly. Merlin took a step closer and ran a pale finger down my cheek. It calmed me a little.

"I have now! You think I would pick anyone else over you? Why would I?" After he said that, I felt immensely guilty.

I only noticed then it was getting dark and they are the exact words that came out of my mouth.

"We can stay with Gabriel for the night, he said that was ok. I hope you don't mind." His finger ran down my cheek and around my jaw line. I couldn't refuse.

"That's fine." I said coolly.

We made our way back to the clearing very slowly.

Gabriel looked up as Merlin and I re-entered the clearing. The smile was back on his face.

"What are you going to do now then Gabriel? I mean, who are you going to ask to help you out because I said no?"

Gabriel thought for a moment.

"Will?" He suggested. Merlin's face fell.

"Oh, um… I hate to tell you this, but Will died. We were all very upset…" I tuned out at that point because it wasn't my place to listen.

But it got me thinking and I realised something that I should have realised a long time ago.

Merlin had been using magic for years!

All those times we assumed a miracle had occurred or Jesus was hidden among us, Merlin had been our saviour all along.

I smiled to myself and let my mind wander while the pair of old friend's continued with their reunion.

My mind rolled through a slideshow of memories. The many times when Merlin had saved my life.

This brought me to another unanswered question.

Why?

Why had Merlin saved me all those times?

These were answers that I needed to know if there was going to be complete trust between me and Merlin.

I wanted total trust to make the relationship work.

But I had plenty of time for that, I hadn't realised how tired the day had made me.

My eyes slipped closed unintentionally and I drifted into sleep…


	6. A Promise

Defiance

A Promise

My eyelids lifted slightly and the light blinded me for a split second, it was morning.

That much I knew.

Merlin was asleep by my side. Exactly where we'd fallen asleep.

I went to stretch and only then did I realise why I felt so restricted.

My arms and legs were tied together!

I had no idea what was going on or why or how the hell I slept like that!

The I remembered…

Gabriel.

But why would he do this?

I started to struggle in the rope but the more I struggled, the more restless I made Merlin.

I heard footsteps but I didn't erupt like a volcano, Merlin had a surprisingly calming effect on me, even though it was his friend who caused this!

Gabriel was probably only using Merlin anyway. I didn't know how I could have been so stupid.

Why hadn't I realised this before? Most likely because Merlin was happy so I didn't worry. I was beginning to doubt his judgement, I didn't want to but it seemed like this was a trap. My trust and faith in him wavered momentarily. My thoughts were interrupted when Gabriel returned. He appeared ahead of me with an evil smirk smothering his face.

"Come on Arthur, people to meet, places to see. Oh, I forgot. Let me help with that."

I opened my mouth to talk but a pain infiltrated my mind and my eyelids drooped and finally closed, leaving me with nothing more than memories for company…

I awoke with a start, the pain at the back of my head was gone but apart from that, I couldn't remember a thing.

I looked around me, I was in a prison cell.

It was dark, wet and cold. I could hear the coughs of diseased people around me, smell the stench of the stale urine and almost taste the alcohol in the air.

I went to get up, only to find that yet again I had been tied down. This time by metal chains that dug sharply into my wrists and ankles, making me want to cry out in pain but I knew that if I did, the consequence would be worse.

I had an overwhelming sense of regret suddenly hitting me. Those innocent people (well, some innocent), locked away like this for weeks, mostly months on end back home.

But it was too late to think of them now, I would never be returning to Camelot, or at least, not until I could sort things out with Merlin.

I felt another sharp stab of pain and I immediately mentally checked myself to see where the pain was coming from.

I was surprised to discover that this particular agony did not stem from my wrists or my ankles, but in my heart.

I hadn't a chance to realise until now how much I missed the young warlock, keeping me warm when there was nothing else, protecting me in a way only he could.

I wished for that now. To just hold Merlin in my arms and comfort him like he did me.

For days I had been not fed, battered and abused. I didn't even know I was here.

As far as I could remember I had never once been summoned or given a death penalty or even taken out of this stupid cell.

So why was I even here?

Just then, I heard a sound like… creeping footsteps?

Then I heard a deep groan and a thud as a guard was obviously knocked out and fell to the floor.

What was going on?

All the prisoners started staring out of the bars in interest but I held back. I knew better than false hope.

So the face that came striding down the corridor almost made me faint with emotion.

Merlin had come to rescue me, again!

When would the time come that God forbid I might be able to save him for a change?

"Arthur!" The relief in Merlin's voice forced a massive smile onto my face.

"Merlin! How did you find me?" I asked in disbelief. As he undid the lock on the cell, I reached out to touch him as if he was an illusion.

Merlin hugged me tightly and I was grateful that I had my own cell.

"Now come on!" Merlin urged. I nodded and we started a half tiptoe and half run towards the entrance of the place.

It wasn't until we were out of the dungeon that I realised we were in a castle.

"Just a little further." Merlin promised.

"Stop right there." Someone sneered. Merlin and I froze.

Gabriel.

A/n – OMG!! What's Gonna Happen?? Read On To Find Out Lol. Special Thanks To Darkwolf4, You're Amazing!! Next Chapter Coming Soon…


	7. The Battle

Defiance

The Battle

I watched as Merlin stiffly turned on his heel.

I followed suit.

I was surprised to see Gabriel was alone. I thought he would have an army or something.

Gabriel, how ironic.

Angel's name, Devil's feats.

"What do you think?" Gabriel gestured all around him at the setting.

"Lovely, Gabriel." Merlin replied through gritted teeth. I had never seen him like this, but I liked it.

"Oh come on Merlin! You didn't think you could get out of here alive did you?" I could see that Merlin couldn't find a reply so he remained motionless. Gabriel sighed a long and heavy sigh.

"I'm feeling generous, I'll offer you a choice. Three options. You can hand Arthur over to me and go free, you can surrender and let Arthur go free or of course, there's always death. But I can't guarantee it will be painless…" David grinned widely, bearing his teeth. I looked worriedly over at Merlin.

"It's ok Merlin, I'll go…" I started. Merlin shot a burning glare at me.

"No. I choose death. Yours." Merlin thrust his hands out in front of him and started mumbling something I couldn't understand.

But I knew exactly what he was doing.

Fire began to spit from Merlin's hands in all directions. Gabriel dodged each one with ease and then began to fire them back. I hadn't realised how close I was standing to Merlin until a ball of fire threw me backwards and ripped through my arm.

I kept the scream inside my throat so as not to distract Merlin but I knew he had seen what had happened.

An almighty roar sounded from Merlin's body and like lightning one ball of fire shot upwards to the ceiling, enough to distract Gabriel so that Merlin could shoot another one directly at him.

It hit Gabriel straight in the stomach leaving a gaping hole in his body and his entrails splashed against the floor and the walls.

He landed face down in a pile of blood with a grunt and there he stayed, unmoving.

Merlin flashed to my side. He took his scarf off and wound it tightly around my arm.

I tried so hard not to scream in pain and the tears began to roll down my cheeks involuntarily.

Merlin wiped them quickly away with his thumb.

"I think we should go back to Camelot." Merlin said worriedly. My blood surged in my veins.

"No!" I growled. My anger put a surprised look on Merlin's face.

"But you're hurt Arthur." Merlin protested. I put my index finger on my good hand on Merlin's lips.

"I know you can look after me." I whispered, close to tears again but this time with faith and hope. I knew that with the condition I was in, if Merlin decided to go back to Camelot that my argument wouldn't last long.

"You still want me around after all I've done to you? Are you mad?" Merlin asked.

"I must be." I replied.

"Let's get out of here, can you walk?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"I might need to be carried actually." Merlin sighed and picked me up in one swift movement.

We got to the massive double doors and I looked at the intricate detail in the dark wood. I thought of how to phrase my question. Upon failing to think of a good way, I just asked the best I could.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always save me?" I tried to sound innocent and failed that too.

Merlin looked down at me, he didn't look surprised that I'd asked.

"Well, it is my destiny." Merlin replied. I nearly laughed.

"Destiny? You believe in that?" I asked. Merlin sighed. I think it was exasperation.

"Look, you won't believe me if I tell you."

"I promise I'll be good." I said playfully. Merlin sighed again.

"Ok, I'll try and explain. There's a prophecy. It told me it was my fate to protect you under all circumstances."

"Why?" I interrupted.

"So that magic can return to the kingdom of course." Merlin said this as if it was an every day thing. Maybe for him it was.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well you know sometimes when I disappear and you come to look for me, I'm usually with the dragon."

"The what?!" I nearly choked and I think I might have had a heart attack if I was anywhere but in Merlin's arms. Merlin chuckled.

"He's very wise. But even though he's my friend, sometimes I don't like to listen to him and we argue." Merlin looked sad suddenly. I tried to divert his thoughts.

"What do you talk about?" I asked.

"You, of course." My heart skipped a beat. My head was having trouble getting around this so I thought I'd rather give up on the idea.

"Do you miss him?" This question seemed to catch Merlin off guard and he had to think about it.

"Um… I suppose so." He replied, then he added, "When we get back to Camelot you can meet him if you like. He might be vexed that you know but that's not my fault."

"I'm not going back there, not yet at least."

Merlin stopped.

"We have to go back Arthur. I don't trust myself to look after you." I stared at him.

"You're just taking me back to Camelot?" I asked incredulously. Merlin nodded.

"Then I'll be leaving and never coming back."

"What?!"

"The longer I stay around you, the more you get hurt. I won't let that happen again."

I jumped out of Merlin's arms and landed with a wince.

I strode up to Merlin and put my hands on either side of his face.

"You have never caused me pain." I lied, "And you are not leaving me."

"Yes I am."

"What can I do to change your mind?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing Arthur. This is final." Merlin started walking away from me so I had one last chance. I started crying. Long shot but Merlin was a sucker for tears.

"I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." I sobbed, a bit of a guilt trip never hurt.

Merlin stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"Arthur, you can't stand the hurt." Merlin said reasonably.

"You'll hurt me more if you leave." I argued. Merlin thought about that momentarily.

He came back over to me and wound his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Merlin whispered in my ear. I nodded solemnly and a shiver went down my spine as I looked into his glorious eyes.

"Forever?" Merlin clarified.

"Can you stand me that long?" I said. Merlin smiled back at me.

"Forever and ever." He replied.

I pressed my lips to Merlin's with as much force as I could.

We resumed our usual position, his arms locked round my waist and my hands clasped firmly to his face. I broke away.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" Merlin answered, a little breathlessly.

"I think we should go back and visit Camelot. We didn't leave things on a very good note and of course, there's the dragon to think about…" Merlin beamed as I said this.

Of course, I didn't really want to go back at all, I would get grief from my father, Morgana and Gwen wouldn't be best pleased, neither would Gaius. But I thought it was only fair to Merlin to go back, if only for a short while.

"I think we should ask Gaius about your arm…" Merlin ventured. I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Wow Merlin, you really do worry too much."

"Only doing my job your highness." And I felt good, I had Merlin at my side and a whole kingdom ahead of me and I felt proud in the knowledge that I was nothing like my father…

A/N – Ok, So The Ending Went Really Badly!! I Just Couldn't Think Of A Good Ending!!

A Surprise In The Next Chapters!!

Thanks Darkwolf4 And LadyFromPoland And Also TashiK!! You Are All Wonderful!! Like The Rest Of The People That Have Been Reviewing, Thanks To You All!


	8. Secrecy

Defiance

Secrecy

Merlin's P.O.V

Recently I was being much more careful about using my magic around the castle.

Uther had nearly caught me numerous times. It was only luck that he hadn't already.

I felt bad about this kind of secrecy.

I knew I could tell Arthur but there's still that small possibility that it could get out. Plus Gaius said it wasn't the best idea.

So I was going about my every day chores and my slave labour jobs for Arthur and that was the day that my life changed forever…

It started off when I'd just been doing Arthur's laundry (unfortunately) and I was heading back to his chambers.

I wasn't in the best of moods anyway and when I got to Arthur's chambers and saw the smug expression on his face, I didn't expect the best of conversations to come.

"Anything wrong?" Arthur asked. I took my eyes off the floor, they dashed quickly to Arthur's face, they sought out the door and then they rested lightly on Arthur again. My mind had decided that that was a bit of an over-reaction, he might be being polite for once.

"Fine." I answered indifferently. I put on what I hoped was a happy face, it must have been, because Arthur smiled back. There was a quick bout of relief that pulsed through me but I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"Ah, there is a favour I need of you Merlin." Arthur said. I looked over in his direction, I was still a little distracted but I tried to pay attention.

"That's what I'm here for." I commented casually, wondering if Arthur recognized the hint of sarcasm in my voice. I noted then Arthur's posture and his tone of voice, something was out of place but I didn't say anything, I just waited for Arthur to speak.

"In a little while, we're going riding, I'd like you to come riding." I could feel the suspiciousness washing over my bony features.

"Just you and me? Why?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders. I felt the annoyance run through me, he knew I couldn't stand that but I was too curious to say anything.

"I am the prince, you will do as you're told Merlin or do I have to take you to the stocks to remind you of my authority?" Arthur said happily. I pretended to sigh because I knew that there was no point in arguing anyway, it was a waste of energy.

"Alright then, let's go." There was a hint of something in my voice. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like it because now Arthur was paying proper attention to and studying my face. This always made me instantly self-conscious.

When we were on our way, in the thick green forest, I asked:

"Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"Sort of." I don't think Arthur noticed my brow furrow in frustration and confusion.

When we finally arrived at our destination, my bad feelings floated away and my mouth hung open in amazement.

The place was beautiful. My mind started to wander, I wondered how Arthur had come across this exquisite place.

It was so calm and serene, unlike Arthur.

"Now this is something." I commented lowly. I didn't think it was audible but Arthur answered.

"Isn't it?" A bright beam of sunlight fell through the lush green leaves and warmed my pale face. I liked it, it helped me to relax, but I knew what was coming.

"I need to talk to you." Arthur said seriously. I sighed internally and half-turned to face him. My heart beat a funny rhythm. Seeing him here, it felt… right. I pushed that thought away instantly.

"Is that why we're here?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Yes." Arthur replied frankly. I went over to lean against a tree and I saw Arthur's eyes follow me like that of a painting.

"Right, Merlin, thing is that well, err… earlier…" I laughed inside while Arthur dawdled and stumbled over his words. He never was very chatty.

"Come on Arthur, no secrets." I said. Rather hypocritically in my opinion, but he didn't know that…

Did he?

I looked up and it was like a whole new person, the expression and body language had altered dramatically, the lines creasing his face made him look years older. I had hit a nerve. My eyes flicked back to the floor.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Arthur said, in an intimidating tone. I looked up in panic. I felt a bead of sweat start to roll down my forehead. He continued:

"I'm glad you're scared because you know what, you know I wouldn't have judged you for your secret but you still didn't tell me!"

"Um… which secret?" I said pathetically.

"There's more than one?!" Arthur sounded hurt now and I felt a stab of guilt.

"No, just, tell me that exactly you mean." I said slowly, trying to filter my voice and keep the guilt out.

"I saw you using magic earlier today Merlin." Arthur confessed. Thoughts rushed through my head at a rate of knots.

What? How come? Was I really that stupid? When was this? He's not going to tell…

"And you're not going to turn me in?" Arthur replied to my question with a simple shake of the head, but it meant a lot to me.

"I suppose, so long as you're careful and you don't use it to harm, then it's fine by me, but don't be so obvious next time fool!" I smiled at the usual end-of-sentence insult. Things had felt formal and that dissipated the situation a bit. I thought I had been careful and Arthur just had a sharp focus. I let those thoughts fly away, then something caught my attention.

"Um… thanks Arthur! But haven't you got to get back to the castle to meet that royal family that's coming?" I asked thoughtfully.

Arthur's mouth started to gape.

"Oh yeah! Good thing that you're here to remind me, thank you." Something inside of me stirred and it made my heart flutter.

We got back on our horses and we galloped back to the castle, and of course Arthur thought it was a race and claimed (rather loudly) that he'd won…

A/N – So The Surprise Was That It's Merlin's P.O.V Now. So That's It, All You Need Now Is To Keep Reading To Find Out The Rest Of The Story From Merlin's Point Of View! Review If You Feel Like It, I Like Reviews Lol.


	9. The Letdown

Defiance

The Letdown

I was getting sick of watching Harriet drool all over Arthur. For some reason it made me really angry. I had no idea why.

Then to make matters worse, I was getting attention from Gwen and Morgana. That was strange…

Just because Harriet is royal, why does she assume that Arthur will like her? It's an outrage!

Once night had well and truly fallen, I could see Arthur starting to slump in his chair so I went to help him.

As I was walking over, I heard Arthur and Harriet agreeing to meet the next day at the clearing.

I couldn't stop a slight hissing noise from escaping my lips but I don't think anyone noticed. I took Arthur back to his chambers (which was one hell of a job) then as Arthur flopped onto his bed to sleep, I felt a surge of over-protection. So I plopped into a chair nearby and just sat there, all night…

The next morning I decided to light up Arthur's fire whilst he was sleeping. He awoke in the process, making a pig-like grunting sound in his pre-wake disorientation. Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"Merlin! What happened to you, and you're supposed to be in your room!" I hadn't realised I looked that awful, but anyway, that was easily sorted. I thought I'd better explain the situation.

"I didn't go to my room, I had to stay here. You looked like you were going to do yourself an injury so I stayed here to make sure you didn't die." I don't think Arthur was convinced with my excuse, even with the sarcastic tint at the end.

"Why?"

"Where would Camelot be without it's prince?" I was in full-on sarcastic mood now, my emotions had seemed to take a turn for the worse but Arthur ignored it.

Arthur obviously did try to be sensitive for once because he managed to get himself almost fully dressed until I opened my big mouth.

"What time are you leaving today?" I asked, sourness saturating my words until no curiosity was left in them. Only hatred and resentment.

"Um… probably about eleven." He replied. I scoffed quietly.

"You do know it's already ten thirty?" Now a new tone filled my words, delight. Arthur gawped, I could tell he was panicking which was bad news for me, he started to demand.

"Merlin, help me get dressed. Merlin, find my riding gear. Merlin! Listen to me!!" I frowned deeply but I did as I was told, Arthur slitted his eyes at me.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" That got my blood boiling, I cut my eyes back.

"You know sometimes, you have to recognize what's right in front of you. I haven't yet, but neither have you!" Arthur's face was vacant. I could tell he made about as much sense of that as I did. What was I even talking about?

Arthur left a few minutes later to go and find Harriet. I knew what I had to do…

I watched as the two horses rode off into the distance, then I began to follow at a furious, but surprisingly quiet pace.

I knew this was wrong.

My mind said no but my heart said yes.

This confused me no end but I couldn't just sit back and let this happen!

I watched as Arthur and Harriet trotted into the clearing, and I hid in a bush nearby.

To my disgust, Harriet's expression was a close match to mine only yesterday. It felt like so long ago…

"What is this place?" Harriet asked in a voice so sickly sweet it made me want to throw up.

"Just a little place I go to for peace and quiet." Arthur responded.

"It's beautiful." Harriet commented, lowly.

"As you are." Arthur said. Then came the critical moment, where they leaned closer and closer and it didn't even happen consciously but suddenly Arthur was thrown backwards against a tree and blood began to pour onto the ground and mix half-heartedly with the soil underneath.

Had I just done that?

I ran to Arthur's side as fast as I could and crouched beside him.

"What is going on?" Harriet asked shrilly. But I kept my eyes focused on Arthur's, they were rolling into his head.

Not good.

"Merlin? What?" Arthur didn't even sound like Arthur anymore. He sounded feeble and small. A mouse in a lion's grasp. I began to cry softly. The tears dropping one by one onto Arthur's blood-soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Arthur." My voice was barely audible and any apology I made wouldn't matter anyway, it wouldn't be enough.

I watched as Arthur's eyes began to close.

That one split second of the most scrutinizing agony when I wasn't sure if it was death or unconsciousness.

The pain I felt inside.

Between and Harriet, we had managed to get Arthur back to his room and checked over by Gaius.

But even in these times of hurt, still something made me see sense.

I had been alone with the still-sleeping Arthur when he had begun to murmur, ever so softly. I looked up at once.

"Merlin. No Merlin. It's ok. Merlin, it's not Harriet…" I wandered to Arthur's side intrigued. But the last line he spoke sent electrical shocks to all my nerves.

"I don't want her Merlin, it's you that I want. I need you."

WHAT?!

But as my brain tried to decipher this message, I could find no fault. Every cell of every tissue in my body was saying yes. Not one fibre of my being was telling me that this was wrong.

Then I knew…

When Arthur finally awoke it was me, Gaius and Harriet in his chambers. Arthur started to speak.

"Merlin…" He wheezed. I couldn't have ever gotten over there fast enough, not after the realisation had decided to let me in on the secret.

"Yes Arthur?" A shock went through my bones as he pulled me close and I inhaled his scent.

"Please kindly escort Gaius and Harriet back to their chambers, tell them I'm fine and that I'll speak to them later." I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. With a hot flush, I nodded, rounded up the two people and dropped them to their rooms as quickly as looked normal.

I hurried back to Arthur's side when I returned.

"Help me up." Arthur said dryly. I did then I found myself face to face with him as he grabbed my collar and yanked it in his direction.

"Why Merlin?? Why would you do that to me?" Arthur asked desperately, Tears began to fill my eyes once more.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't, I don't-" I just couldn't find the words so I cut off.

Arthur only stared hollowly into my damp eyes…


	10. Relief

Defiance

Relief

"Look Merlin, just explain your intentions to me." Arthur mumbled whilst the tears still flowed freely down my cheeks, the tracks glistening in the light as I saw my ghostly reflection for a split second in a nearby mirror.

I looked over at Arthur.

"I just, I couldn't stand it. Seeing you with her, you don't belong. Not yet, you only just met her." I sobbed. Arthur's eyes widened ever so slightly and I instantly regretted sharing my explanation. He managed to compose himself slightly.

"You decided to use magic to sort this out?" The river of tears had gradually dried out and my face was less damp by now but my voice still wailed slightly as I answered Arthur's, perhaps rhetorical, question.

"I, I didn't know what else to do…" Arthur's features began to relax ever so subtly.

"I know what you could have done…" My eyes flickered to Arthur's face in curious interest.

"What?"

"This."

Arthur pulled me towards him like he had done before but this time our bodies collided with each other and stayed stuck there, no air between us.

I was shocked , did Arthur really feel the same?

Wasn't the unconscious thing just a coincidence or something?

When did he discover this?

I kissed Arthur back enthusiastically. By the end, I was out of breath. I felt my eyes brighten at my thought.

"How shall I beg for forgiveness?" I asked mischievously. Arthur gave me a bemused thoughtful look.

"Oh I know of a way." Arthur replied, cloning my tone of voice.

A knock sounded on the heavy door.

"Maybe later." I suggested, winking at Arthur.

I watched as Morgana entered the room and Arthur's face spread into a butter-wouldn't-melt smile, whether at me or Morgana I couldn't be sure.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Morgana asked, her face creasing with worry. Arthur nodded ever so slightly in my peripheral vision.

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks. Have you spoken to Harriet?" Morgana frowned.

"Who's Harriet?" She answered confusedly, Arthur cocked his head to one side.

"The girl I was with last night, and today." Morgana's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Oh, so that's who you've been thinking about recently!! Gwen and I could see it in your eyes, the love look." I frowned at her in confusion.

"Harriet only came yesterday evening, when are you talking about?" Arthur asked. Now Morgana looked confused.

"All this week!" She answered. I started bustling around the room for something to do while Morgana and Arthur talked.

Not being rude but I was glad to see Morgana leave so I could be with Arthur. But I couldn't say that I was surprised when Gwen 'popped' in after Morgana. Two hours. But I know how much she worries so she would be happy at least. I wondered if anyone else would visit because night had already fallen when Gwen left.

I went to stand by Arthur.

"How are you feeling after all those visitors?" I asked, trying to sound subtle. Arthur grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Fit as a fiddle now that I'm alone with you." Arthur said sleepily.

"Wait a minute…" Arthur said, suddenly perky.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked at the outburst from this 'ill' man.

"What Morgana said about the look in my eyes… I think she was talking about you." Arthur said in an almost whisper.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, intrigued suddenly. Arthur laughed quietly by my side.

"You've been stirring up strange emotions in me for a while now, only now do I realise what they were…" Arthur explained. I smiled broadly at how naïve we were.

"It's only a short while I've known too. Only since I hurt you actually." I debated inside whether to tell him what he said in his sleep but I decided against it.

Arthur coiled back ever so slightly, my eyes flicked to him immediately as I replayed what I'd said.

"I'm really sorry about that." I apologized again. Arthur's smile was back.

"I know. But… you never did finish what you started before you know…" I beamed internally at Arthur's subtle probing.

"Oh, you mean this?" I pulled my shirt off and Arthur's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Weren't expecting this huh? What did you think was underneath the peasant clothes? Hot air?" I said smugly.

"I never really thought about it." Arthur mumbled in response. I scoffed.

"Sure Arthur!" I joked.

"Well it's different for you! You see me like that every day!" Arthur shot back.

"Only because you're too lazy to dress yourself! Anyway I enjoy it…"

We both smiled joyfully.

"You know what? Harriet has got nothing on you." Arthur said casually. My expression turned bitter while that overprotective streak ran through me once more. I forced the smile back again.

"Good, because she could never want you as much as I do." I said forcefully. Arthur marched over to me but I didn't care what he had to say, I got there first.

I pressed my lips ever so softly to Arthur's.

He leaned much closer to me and put more power into the kiss, my fingers locked into Arthur's scruffy hair.

I was amazed how I didn't feel guilty or wrong, it all seemed to fit.

Arthur's double bed finally was put to good use, VERY good use…

"Arthur, what now?" I questioned, propping myself up onto my elbow.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said. I frowned as the horrible thoughts passed through my head, killing my joy for a second.

"We can't let this carry on can we?"

"Why not?" For a moment, I was stunned. What was he suggesting?

"What about Uther and Morgana and Gwen? What will they say? No-one can ever find out about this." I said, panic rising in me.

"Look Merlin, no-one has to find out. I can't let go of you now, it's not going to happen." Arthur said soothingly. Suddenly I felt physically sick.

"I don't want to let go either Arthur, but how will we stop our secret getting out?"

"We could always run away." I heard and processed the hint of humour in Arthur's tone but I wasn't convinced, not even a little bit…


	11. Let It Go

Defiance

Let It Go

The words finally registered.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked sadly.

"Of course." Arthur answered simply. The panic appeared again.

"It just doesn't seem feasible, we'll need a plan!" I countered. Arthur got out of bed, I smiled widely and it took Arthur a few seconds to realise he had no clothes on and deal with it.

I frowned like a child. Arthur placed his hands on both my shoulders and gave me a serious look.

"You see Merlin? We have all the time in the world to be together if you would only come with me. Far enough so that no-one would recognize us. We could go to Mars if we have to but we have to do it now!" Arthur's voice pleaded but I still wasn't sure.

Arthur kissed me again and my previous memories of the night flooded back and I needed no more persuasion than that.

"Ok Arthur. I have faith in you that we can work this out, so what's the plan…?"

Our plan was in place. We had all the parts of our plan sorted out, we were leaving in morning tomorrow because a banquet was being held tonight so we had to turn up. Now all we needed were the notes.

I felt Arthur's gaze on me as I began t write to Gaius. I wasn't sure what I should be writing, so I let my heart do the talking.

"There." I said, I looked over the letter and addressed it to Gaius.

"Uther?" Arthur said, it sounded like he was asking me. Was he really asking me that?

"I think your father does deserve a note Arthur. Then we can write one between us for Morgana and Gwen." Arthur nodded and replaced me at the desk.

I went to sit across the room, I knew how hard this was for Arthur, he wasn't very good with words. A little while later I heard Arthur sigh and I went to comfort Arthur by wrapping my arm around his waist.

"This is the right thing to do, I can feel it." I said softly.

Mine and Arthur's last note was one to Morgana and Gwen, that somehow managed to just complete the misery and I felt a tear welling in my eye, I had to stay strong though so I wiped it quickly away.

Arthur began to stare at me and I smiled softly at him.

"Only a few more hours." I said encouragingly and I hugged him.

We both jumped and leapt apart as a knock sounded on the door, we quickly glanced at each other and then my head turned towards the door again.

"Come in." Arthur said. It was Uther.

"We are sorting out preparations for the banquet. I hear Harriet is coming." I moaned inaudibly.

"Are you coming?" Uther demanded and left in a flash.

"I've got to go, you sort things out and I'll be back before you know it!" Arthur said. He kissed me quickly and sadness washed over me as he left.

I hurried around Arthur's chambers, I began packing essentials and finding hidden things and just preparing things in general.

I even had our clothes for that evening laid neatly out side by side on the bed.

Arthur rushed in.

"We have to leave NOW." Arthur urged.

"Why?" I enquired.

"Harriet." A chill froze my spine and momentarily locked itself into place and I stayed lifeless for a fraction of a second, then I managed to get back to reality.

"Look, you go and deliver the notes and I'll get the horses set up ok?" Arthur demanded. I nodded quickly, scooped the paper up swiftly and almost flew out of the door, placing each letter hastily in a half-obvious but sort of hidden place, then I headed quickly down to the stables, as fast as my legs could carry me…

A/N – Sorry About The Really Short Chapter, That Sometimes Happens When You Write The Same Thing In A Different P.O.V. Keep Reviewing People!!


	12. Unexpected

Defiance

Unexpected

I practically ran into the stables, sweat dampening my face. Arthur's lips pressed into a thin line to stop a laugh from escaping.

"Not the time." I commented.

"Sorry." Arthur said. I smiled excitedly.

"Everything ready?"

"Yep, let's go." Arthur's tone was light and bouncy. Arthur mounted his horse and exited the stable. I was even having trouble with that! I was so nervous. But I did manage to catch up as we reached the forest.

After a little while I recognized that we were in Arthur's clearing, but this time a fire blazed in the centre, a tent was propped up around the edge and stuff lined the forest floor.

I could feel my features bearing a confused expression. I expected Arthur's did too. There was a noise to my left and as I looked over someone came out of the bushes, smiling.

"No way!" I said, stunned. Arthur shot a look at me. This was surreal.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to feel. Ever since he left our town I hadn't seen him, and at the time he had been my best friend, this was all too much.

"What?" Arthur said, I recognized his 'patient' tone and quickly began to apologize.

"Sorry. Arthur this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Arthur." Gabriel filled the rest of blanks.

"Me and Merlin go way back. Back to childhood. Our mothers used to work together creating pottery for the men to sell. Isn't that right Merlin?"

"Yup, sure is. How come you're here?" My eyes glowed with happiness. I never thought I would see Gabriel again, this was a real shock.

"I visited your mum. She said where you were and I thought I'd come and see you because I have a proposition for you…"

I began to listen intently as Gabriel explained…

"You want Merlin, to travel… with you?" Arthur had already asked this question several times in different formats, the answer was always the same. Gabriel nodded in response.

"I need someone like Merlin to assist me with my magic and I assumed Merlin wasn't best pleased with a servant job so I thought I'd rescue him."

"Excuse me." Arthur said, irritated.

My eyes followed him as he disappeared into the trees.

"Yes or no Merlin?" Gabriel asked. I bit my lip. The idea did sound fascinating and it was a brilliant opportunity. My eyes flickered back to where Arthur had vanished.

"Sorry. I love the idea but I can't do that to Arthur." I said matter-of-factly. Gabriel nodded knowingly.

"It's alright Merlin. There'll be others."

"I'll be back in one minute." I said slowly and I followed Arthur into the greenery.

He hadn't gone as far as I'd thought so I had to quickly stop so I didn't bump into him.

"Arthur…" I began.

"Are you going to leave me? Just like that?" Arthur asked, abrupt and frank. I could feel the pain lodged in his voice.

"What?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"You didn't say no to Gabriel's offer." Arthur stated. I went to Arthur and brushed his cheek lovingly.

"I have now! You think I would pick anyone else over you? Why would I?"

Arthur commented on the lateness of the time.

"We can stay with Gabriel for tonight, he said that was ok. I hope you don't mind." My finger lightly traced his cheekbone and defined his jaw.

"That's fine." Arthur said, relaxing a little.

We ambled back the short distance to the clearing. Gabriel looked up at us.

"What are you going to do now then Gabriel? I mean, who are you going to ask to help you out because I said no?" I wondered.

"Will?"

My face drooped with sadness.

"Oh, um… I hate to tell you this, but Will died. We were all very upset…" I didn't like explaining this sort of thing to anyone. We talked quite awkwardly about the subject for a little while and I watched as Arthur fell asleep and as my eyes began to close late that night, my only thoughts were of Will…

A/N – Another Short Chapter :/ Oh Well. I Hope You All Still Like The Story!! Feel Free To Review And All That Lol.


	13. Saviour

Defiance

Saviour

I must have wept in my sleep because I woke up with a wet face. And I was surprisingly cold even though the sun was shining. Then I realised that my personal ray of sunshine, i.e. Arthur, had gone.

I think the coldness was in my heart…

All the camping stuff was still here but something felt slightly odd.

Arthur and Gabriel were nowhere to be seen, I did try looking.

In the surrounding forest, back at the campsite, even in the trees.

I began to feel slightly worried, I knew Gabriel was capable of, he'd done it before and he'd probably do it again…

As I meandered back to the clearing, I must have taken a different route and my heart started to thud unevenly.

Both of our horses were exactly where me and Arthur had tied them up just yesterday.

Which meant, Arthur had gone with Gabriel…

Why?

Force?

Intentionally?

Threat?!

All these questions posed in my mind but the really important question came last.

Where had they gone?

My only option was to go deep into the forest to search for clues. I began at once, burrowing deep into the forest floor, ploughing through trees.

Desperation taking hold of me…

It had been two days and the panic had subsided just a little to make way for rage.

What did Gabriel think he was doing?

Was this some kind of sick, twisted revenge?

When I found him there would be hell to pay…

I trudged along for a little while longer and I found my way back to our horses. Again.

I patted Arthur's horse gently.

I noticed a stark white piece of paper protruding out of the bag strapped to his horse's saddle.

I took it out shakily and opened it up very slowly indeed…

Dearest Merlin,

If this was the only way to make you listen, then so be it. By now Arthur will be in the dungeon, awaiting his fate. I haven't got a punishment yet, but it will be bad. So bad that wherever you are in the world, you will be able to hear Arthur's terrified screams ringing in your eyes and you will have to think about what you've done and how you betrayed me.

Farewell friend,

Gabriel

Dungeon?

Of course! Gabriel's castle!

Even on horseback that would take a good day, but I was prepared.

I would save Arthur like I promised I would…

I had mounted Arthur's horse instead of my own and I was speeding across the forest floor, blood pulsing forcefully through my veins.

I had never been this angry in all my life but then again, never before had it mattered so much to me.

The more I thought of Arthur being tortured and tormented, the faster I made the horse run and the more evil ways I thought of to avenge him.

I had much more energy now than before, the wind rushing through my dark hair, it reddening my creamy cheeks.

I wouldn't bother wasting time with Gabriel, that was for later, first I had to go to the thing that actually mattered…

I stared up at the big castle turrets, I had only ever been here once and I had forgotten the sheer size of it, why would I even want to remember…

I left the horse at the edge of the woods but I didn't tie it up, I just left it to go it's own way, there was no use for it now.

I got inside the castle gates easily enough but I knew that getting into the dungeons would be more of a problem.

My brain was thinking clearer than it had done in ages and I was ready to face any danger…

The castle seemed very desolate. I wasn't surprised, Gabriel didn't particularly enjoy company.

The dungeons were easy enough to find and the guard protecting them had his back to me.

This had all probably just been staged for my benefit. I knocked the guard clean out and crept through the tangent corridors.

It smelt musty, nut not in a nice way and all the people looked gruesome in the dim light.

I noticed Arthur's cell and took the key, which the guard didn't even bother to hide, and unlocked the door.

"Arthur!" I said, breathing deeply, it was so good to see him again I was close to tears.

Arthur stretched his limp arm out to touch my shoulder and I hugged him securely.

He looked a little worse for wear but apart from that Arthur looked pretty unscathed by his ordeal.

"Now come on!" I said hurriedly. We started back to the main hall.

"Just a little further." I said happily.

"Stop right there." A voice warned from somewhere behind us. For a split second, I became a statue, still as stone.

Gabriel had found us.

A/N – Wanna Know What Gabriel Did All Those Years Ago??? Well, You Can't, That's For Me To Know, And No-one Ever To Find Out. But You Don't Want To Know Anyway…

Keep Reading, Last Chapter Coming So Soon…


	14. Puzzle Pieces

Defiance

Puzzle Pieces

I turned round with dignity. Arthur mimicked me by my side.

"What do you think?" Gabriel threw his arms towards his castle. I rolled my eyes.

"Lovely Gabriel." I said, playing along.

"Oh come on Merlin! You didn't think you could get out of here alive did you?" I didn't reply, I suppose I DID have doubts about this place but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Gabriel sighed heavily.

"I'm feeling generous, I'll offer you a choice. Three options. You can hand Arthur over to me and go free, you can surrender and let Arthur go free or of course, there's always death. But I can't guarantee it will be painless…" Gabriel smirked evilly.

"It's ok Merlin, I'll go…" Arthur said. I looked at him, my eyes blazing.

"No. I choose death. Yours." I put my hands out and began to murmur a spell.

Seconds later fire began shooting toward Gabriel. He only had to move one small step to avoid them so he decided to shoot them back at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur get thrown, a ball of fire had hit him.

A tsunami of hate and anger raged through me. All those times in the past that I had hated Gabriel, it had never amounted to anything like this. My body began to shake violently.

I growled loudly and shot one fire ball directly at the ceiling above Gabriel's head, he was distracted easily enough and when he looked up, one last blood red ball of fire ripped through his stomach at the speed of light.

Through the hole in his body you could see his internal organs splattered everywhere, in tatters. At least the dogs would get fed…

Gabriel landed with a thud in a pool of dark-red blood but my victory was short-lived.

I ran to Arthur's side and scanned his body. His arm was injured.

I quickly pulled my scarf over my head and bandaged Arthur's arm.

He began to cry and I battled to control myself. I mopped his face and got rid of the tears.

"I think we should go back to Camelot." I decided.

"No!" Arthur's voice was almost a shout which shocked me.

"But you're hurt Arthur." I reminded him. Arthur put his fingers to my lips to silence me.

"I know you can look after me." I felt myself getting all emotional and I couldn't refuse that voice, not now.

"You still want me around after all I've done to you? Are you mad?" I tried to joke, didn't quite work.

"I must be." At least Arthur seemed happier.

"Let's get you out of here, can you walk?" I asked worriedly. Arthur thought momentarily.

"I might need to be carried actually." I sighed at his laziness but obliged and cradled him in my arms. It didn't take Arthur long to start.

"Merlin?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you always save me?" The whole casual thing wasn't working out for him. I looked at him. I knew where this was going.

"Well, it is my destiny." I answered. Arthur stifled a laugh.

"Destiny? You believe in that?" I sighed, I should have known not to answer him.

"Look, you won't believe me if I tell you." I tried. He carried on.

"I promise I'll be good." Arthur said in a silky smooth voice. Another sigh escaped my body.

"Ok, I'll try and explain. There's a prophecy. It told me it was my fate to protect you under all circumstances." I was afraid of the next question, the dragon would not be pleased.

"Why?" Damn it.

"So that magic can return to the kingdom of course." I said. Arthur seemed to process this, then he continued.

"Anything else?"

"Well, you know sometimes when I disappear and you come to look for me, I'm usually with the dragon." That one was just for fun. I watched for Arthur's reaction.

"The what?!" He spluttered. I laughed loudly.

"He's very wise. But even though he's my friend, sometimes I don't like to listen to him and we argue." I frowned at the memories.

"What do you talk about?" Arthur interrupted my thoughts. I smiled.

"You, of course." Arthur looked slightly taken aback, it was really fun to watch him squirm.

"Do you miss him?" Arthur questioned. I actually had to think about that one.

"Um… I suppose so. When we get back to Camelot you can meet him if you like. He might be vexed that you know but that's not my fault." I tried delivering the news as easily as possible, it failed.

"I'm not going back there, not yet at least."

I stopped with Arthur still in my arms.

"We have to go back Arthur. I don't trust myself to look after you." If he reacted like this now, what would he be like in a minute with the other news?

"You're just taking me back to Camelot?" I nodded and sucked in a deep breath, getting ready for the fireworks.

"Then I'll be leaving and never coming back."

"What?!" The outburst was just as bad as I'd been imagining since I knew I had to leave. I tried to explain.

"The longer I stay around you, the more you get hurt. I won't let that happen again." I wasn't entirely sure that I could bring myself to do it when the time came, it would be unbearable.

Arthur freed himself from my hold and he winced in pain as his feet hit the floor. Arthur planted his hands on either side of my face.

"You have never caused me pain." Arthur said genuinely, "And you are not leaving me."

"Yes I am." I stated with force. Arthur frowned.

"What can I do to change your mind?" I could see the desperation filling his eyes. I had to stay strong.

"Nothing Arthur. This is final." I began to walk further into the forest and then I heard the most heart-breaking sound. Arthur started to cry.

"I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." He wailed.

I stopped and spun round. I couldn't take this but I had to try to reason with him, for his sake.

"Arthur, you can't stand the hurt." I said.

"You'll hurt me more if you leave." Arthur countered. I thought of both sides of the argument. I couldn't save Arthur if I left Camelot could I? That was another reason…

I went back over to him and locked my arms around his waist.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" I asked uncertainly. Arthur nodded sincerely and I felt the tingle wash down his spine to my hands which were placed in the small of his back.

"Forever?" I checked.

"Can you stand me that long?" Arthur joked. I smiled widely at him.

"Forever and ever." I said.

Arthur began to kiss me forcefully and put his hands securely on my face. We were like two poles of different magnets, the attraction was so strong. We fitted together like two corresponding puzzle pieces. Arthur broke away.

"You know what?"

"What?" I said, gasping for breath.

"I think we should go back and visit Camelot. We didn't leave things on a very good note and of course, there's the dragon to think about…" I smiled as he trailed off. A thought crossed my mind.

"I think we should ask Gaius about your arm…" I began. Arthur rolled his eyes routinely and pretended to slap me.

"Wow Merlin, you really do worry too much."

"Only doing my job your highness." I laughed internally at my private joke, and sure things really wouldn't be the same when we got back and we'd get right good talking's to, but we had each other.

That was the thing that mattered the most…

A/N – Well, That's The End… Hoped You Liked It!! It Took A While But It Was Fun To Write! Feel Free To Leave Comments. Thanks To You All For Reading!!


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Important Note!**

I know you are not supposed to do this, so I apologise firstly, especially for those expecting a chapter in this place.

I just wanted to write a note because I have been reminded by a kindly reviewer, **HiBirdSong**, that this fic has received a lot of attention and positive feedback since I have posted. I would love to hear people's opinion on if they would like me to try and develop a sequel or not, as I would like to read back over the plot and since what I can do for you lovely readers out there =)

Also, if it turns out that people do indeed want a sequel, would you like it the same rating, or move it up to M? I am at the hands of my readers and reviewers! Please be kind with me

Thank you for your time, and if I do end up writing the sequel, I hope to see you all back again!

Many thanks,

bluecup94


End file.
